Talk:Genbu
Worth it? Should we make an article on the island? There is enough info on it already. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Is it ever named? I remember spoilers referring to it as an isle of demons. ''~SnapperT '' 00:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really, at the most, it was called secret island. I think we should have an article on it, given its apparent importance in upcoming chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 00:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd integrate that into the name then. And yes, I'd say it's worth it. There might not be a whole lot to say at the moment, but it's obvious that this will be the setting for a while. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Character Make this into a character page, with the addition of a Category:Locations at the bottom? SimAnt 01:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Seems fitting, though I think it should be moved to "Giant Tortoise". Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems fitting, though I think it should be moved to "Giant Giant Tortoise". To avoid confusion with Ningame's new buddy. ''~SnapperT '' 04:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Island that's actually a Turtle I coulda sworn this was Naruto, not Avatar: The Last Airbender ~_~ --Seireitou-shishō File:Seireitou's signature picture.jpg (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Is that a serious comment? Because if it is, I hope you realise the idea of turtle islands has been around for millennia. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Two turtles? Were there two giant turtles in 512? I ask because when Ningame says he never saw one as big, he was on top of something that seemed to be a rock from the island, and then we see the actual island turtle, without anything in front of it where Ningame could be looking at him from. The faces also look a bit different. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :There were. The island turtle is not the same as the one Ningame was talking to. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Name? Akatsuchi called it . Perhaps we should use this as the name? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :You mean remove the "giant"?--Cerez365 (talk) 14:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Remove the giant and give the Japanese, treating it like an official name, rather than a temporary fan-made one. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I see no problem with it since it was referred to as such in the manga --Cerez365 (talk) 14:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very well, moving it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Rearranging This still kinda has the layout of a location article, but not that it is a character article, it should have background and arc sections. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Image Could someone upload the color image of the turtle (without text), even though it is flying... the current one has clouds as well anyways... SimAnt 00:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The current image makes it seem like the Island Turtle flies in the sky, I can't see water anywhere. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of anime shots that can be used. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::That's because Ōnoki's carrying it. From what I've seen more than likely that manga image will be replaced by the replication in the anime. The only viable options from the current episodes that i've seen is either this or this.--Cerez365™ 13:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) notable trivia? i think that in the trivia it should be mentioned that the tsuchikage making the turtle fly could be a reference to Daiei's Gamera, (the flying giant turtle monster)--Cmcwiki (talk) 05:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :or it could just be reference to him making it able to fly? If the turtle could fly on its own then maybe but i don't think that's related in any way--Cerez365 (talk) 07:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Its similarity to this sea monster might be worth putting in the trivia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspidochelone --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 15:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) explanation Maybe I'm too dumb or something ... but the animals and people live inside of an outer space in the turtle, right ? How can they breathe there, is it some kind of greenhouse or something ? Is it something like Journey to the Center of the Earth ? Also, when the turtle flipped upside down, how have the animals survived ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :The temple is inside the turtle's shell which I'm assuming is on its back everything else is on top of the shell itself. Yamato used the Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees to cushion their fall?--Cerez365™ 23:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) So when the turtle flipped the animals drowned ? Or they were really lucky to be insde of the temple as Naruto had his super secret S-rank mission to check out their gender. This is the only logical explanation I'm getting. --Elveonora (talk) 23:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean the animals left outside? or the ones inside? I'm assuming the temple door was closed and what not so no water got in. On a side note, there's a forest growing on the roof of the temple — epic.--Cerez365™ 00:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Both, Well most likely no animals were left outside as their gender was being checked. Closed doors seems like a good one ... --Elveonora (talk) 00:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC)